civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
1066: Year of Viking Destiny Deluxe
The Denmark - The Vikings was a DLC released on 3 May 2011 for Civilization V. It added the Danish civilization and a scenario. 1066: Year of Viking Destiny Deluxe 'is an updated version of the scenario originally included in the Denmark DLC. It includes updated game mechanics, according to the changes made to the game since the original DLC's release, as well featuring a new Civilization and minor changes to existing Civilizations. The Deluxe Scenario uses the following mods: JFD (and Janboruta's) Anglo-SaxonsAnglo-Saxons (Alfred I), JFD (and Janboruta's) NormandyNormandy (William I), JFD (and Janboruta's) NorwayNorway (Haakon Haakonsson), and More Civs' ScotlandScotland (Robert I Bruce). Scenario Gameplay All five of the major civilizations in this scenario are locked into war with each other. Settlers cannot be trained, and science, social policies, happiness, religion, international trade, and Golden Ages are disabled, making this purely a military scenario. Additionally, all units possess the Defensive Embarkation promotion, and a special condition is in effect that allows a civilization allied with a city-state to control that city-state's units. The English begin play in control of several cities and military units around the British Isles. They should focus on producing troops and building up the defenses of their cities to repel the attacks of the Normans, Danes, Norwegians, and Scottish. They should consider spending any extra gold they have to boost their influence with city-states, which their unique ability will allow them to maintain more easily. The Normans begin play in control of three cities and several military units on the southern edge of the map. They should focus on building up their army to attack the cities on England's south coast, then push toward London and the surrounding cities. The Danish begin play in control of three cities and several military units on the eastern edge of the map, and will receive Pikemen and Crosswbowmen as reinforcements every few turns. They should focus on building up their army and sending embarked units across the sea to attack the cities on England's east coast, then push toward London and the surrounding cities. The Norwegians begin play in control of three cities on the northeastern edge of the map, five small cities on islands around the north coast of England, and several military units on and near England's east coast. They should focus on sending embarked units across the sea to reinforce their army on the British Isles as they push south toward London. The Scottish begin play in control of three cities in the northern map and several military units near the border of the city-state of Northumbria. To their north, the Norwegians possess five small cities. They should focus on building up an experienced military force with which to intercept the Danish invasion of England directly to their south, before turning on England. Northumbria stands between Scotland and the Danish. The objective is to build six Domesday Shire Courts, then complete the Domesday Book before 70 turns elapse. The Shire Courts can only be built in cities that were originally under English control and are at least eight tiles away from London, and the Domesday Book must be built in London itself.1066: Year of Viking Destiny Civilizations You can play as one of five civilizations in the scenario, four of which were present in the original scenario (England, Denmark, Norway, and Normandy) and one which is added in the Deluxe version (Scotland). *England **'Leader: Harold Godwinson **'Unique Ability:' Briton Allies (City-State Influence degrades at half and recovers at twice the normal rate. City-States do not become upset by your intruding units.) **'Unique Unit(s):' Huscarl (replaces Longswordsman), Longbowman (replaces Crossbowman) **'Capital:' London *Denmark **'Leader:' Sweyn II **'Unique Ability:' Viking Invaders (Embarked units have +1 movement and pay just 1 movement point to mover from sea to land. Melee units pay no movement point cost to pillage.) **'Unique Unit(s):' Berserker (replaces Longswordsman), Longboat (Galleass) **'Capital:' Ribe *Norway **'Leader:' Harald Hadrada **'Unique Ability:' Viking Fury (Units fight as though they were at full strength even when damaged and Melee Units inflict 15% more damage against wounded enemies.) **'Unique Unit(s):' Raider (Replaces Longswordsman), Longboat (Galleass) **'Capital:' Trondheim *Normandy **'Leader:' William the Conqueror **'Unique Ability:' Castle Builders (Receive a free Castle in every city conquered. Swordsmen can construct the Motte and Bailey unique improvement. Begin with Chivalry.) **'Unique Unit(s):' Chevalier (replaces Knight) **'Unique Improvement: '''Motte and Bailey **'Capital:' Bayeux * Scotland ** '''Leader:' Malcolm III ** Unique Ability: Scottish Highlands (Units beginning their turn on a Hill Tile have increased Combat Strength and Movement for the duration of that turn.) ** Unique Unit(s): Gallowglass (Longswordsman) ** Unique '''Improvement:' Clan Castle ** '''Capital:' Edinburgh City-States There are ten militaristic City-States in the scenario. They are: *Dublin *Powys *Gwynedd *Munster *Ulster *Connacht *Northumbria *Meath *Deheubarth *Galloway In the Historical map, the city-states are located as close to their historical locations as possible. Special Features & Misc Changes For this scenario, the National Treasury has been re-added, rivers yield +1 Gold, and the Catapult and Galleass require Iron to be constructed. Each civilization begins with one Spy. References Category:Scenarios (Civ5) Category:DLC Category:Wonders of the Ancient World Category:JFD